


[Podfic]Fighting These Feelings

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [46]
Category: Bravo Two Zero (1999), G. I. Jane (1997)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloodplay, Dark, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest part isn't wanting McNab under him, fighting, bleeding; the hardest part is knowing that McNab wants it every bit as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Fighting These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fighting These Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117479) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Thanks to helens78 for having BP! Your works are awesome to pod.

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bgijane%5Dfightingthesefeelings.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bgijane%5Dfightingthesefeelings.m4b)


End file.
